


Clues

by wildestranger



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s02e04 Meat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildestranger/pseuds/wildestranger





	Clues

  
Ianto waits until the clock on his computer turns two. Jack has been in his office since Gwen left and no one has disturbed him – Ianto suspects no one would want to, not after the scene with Gwen's shouting and Jack's tears. Some things they shouldn't have to see.

No one has even walked past Jack's office, but Ianto's laptop has a link to the CCTV connection and he's been monitoring Jack's desk for the past five hours. Jack has been through three bottles of vodka and really, it isn't like Jack to get hammered when there are alien threats walking around. Certainly not for something that should be a trivial matter of personnel assessment. If Jack caught one of them so unprepared, and for such a reason, he'd give them a good talking-to.

Ianto is perfectly comfortable with his inner bitch.

It's time, though, and now he has to walk up those stairs, open the door uninvited and talk to Jack. Ianto tells himself, sternly, that his reluctance has more to do with the awkwardness of the situation than with the question he has to ask. It's impolite to intrude on someone who doesn't want to be disturbed, after all. Ianto doesn't like putting himself in situations where he has to intrude.

Still, it has to be done, he has _decided_ it has to be done. It's the best course of action to take.

Ianto walks up the stairs. He doesn't knock before pushing Jack's door open, but he waits for Jack to look up before speaking.  
Jack's sleeves are rolled up (and Ianto almost flushes with fury at himself for thinking about Jack's bare skin) and the two top buttons of his shirt are open. The perfect pose of relaxation, leaning pensively against his chair, the current bottle resting against his knuckles on the table. The glass sitting half-full in front of him, the smell of it filling the room. Heavy, clear liquid making Jack's lips shine.

Jack looks up, his face tired. Ianto takes a small (inaudible) breath, and speaks with a clear (and carefully calm) voice.

"Are you in love with Gwen?"

It's a trick question, but Jack doesn't know that. Probably won't know, if all goes as Ianto expects.

Jack doesn't move for a long time, his eyes still (or again) red-rimmed, his hands light on the desk. Finally, he lets out a long breath, looks down, then back at Ianto. His voice is almost steady.

"How are you feeling, Ianto?"

Ianto smiles, brief and cold. He has his answer.

"Quite well, thank you."

He doesn't elaborate. If Jack wants to ask about how he overtook the villains or how bad his injuries were or how he got loose from the ropes, he can do so unprodded. Ianto doesn't feel like saying anything much right now.

"You did good work today."

 _Yes, I did,_ Ianto thinks. _I was good at my job today. I didn't stop after I got hurt. I didn't let them stop me._

"Thank you, sir."

Jack doesn't notice the 'sir', or doesn't comment on it. Regardless, that is his first clue. Ianto doesn't intend to give many.

"You should probably head home, though. You need some rest after today. Don't want you getting overworked, do we?"

There's an attempted smile at the end of that sentence, and if Ianto wasn't so angry he might find it endearing in its failure.

"Indeed not."

At this point Jack frowns, perhaps noticing that Ianto hasn't smiled since the initial stab. Ianto lets the silence continue and stares back at Jack, blank and unsympathetic. It's only when Jack starts to rise up that he speaks.

"Goodnight, sir."

That's his second clue. Third if you count the unsmiling. Fourth if you count the first question, and why Ianto is here.

He turns away and walks out, pointedly not listening to any sounds of Jack rising to his feet, Jack walking to the door, Jack calling his name. It probably didn't happen anyway.

The air outside is pleasantly cold, but that's not why Ianto takes long shuddering breaths until he gets into his car.

 _The End_


End file.
